


Final Moments

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Altair is prepared to give his life to give those who walk after a better future.
Series: Dancing through life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Final Moments

It was time.    
  
Altair took a deep breath as he and others took the center of the summoning. He took his hood off, exposing his pastel pink hair, while his mask remained in place. 

He along with the others, were tired of the endless sacrifices Zodiark required to make their star habitable again. 

This wasn’t the Amaurot he had loved. The people living in it, were not the same people he had known and cared for. They had all changed and were bound by the will of a primal being who only craved for more of their aether.

After many moons of thought and planning, they had decided to do one final sacrifice to summon a being that would bind Zodiark. 

The risk of tempering was clearly in their minds, as they had seen the convocation members change after the summoning of their “savior.” This was the reason they had decided to all sacrifice themselves, wanting to prevent anyone from surviving to be bound by its will. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. He didn’t want to die, but Hades, his dear friend Hades, and the other members of the convocation, they had all changed and become puppets of their new master. 

Unlike Hades and Hythlodeaus, he couldn’t see souls, but he could sense the unease and fear that gripped them.    
  
He had been told that his singing always seemed to calm the souls, and he hoped this time would be no different. He closed his eyes as he knelt down, trying to focus on a figure that would bind Zodiark while he hummed to calm everyone else around him.

His thoughts went to a mother figure. Someone who would look after the lives that would come after them, and guide them in the right direction. 

As a previous member of the convocation, Altair would serve as the core for the summoning as his aether was even more abundant than in his current colleagues. 

He could sense the calm blanket all of them and his humming suddenly had words to them. 

_ To all of my children in whom life flows abundant... _

Particles of aether started to surge from the land and from their bodies, giving an almost crystalline look around them. 

_ To all of my children to whom death hath passed his judgment _

_ The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter _

_ Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after _

A burst of light covered them, as he felt his aether being drained while he continued to sing. He wouldn’t be able to stop, even if he wanted to. 

His mind turned back to his friends. To Hades and Hythlodaeus. To his coworkers at the convocation and his home. Tears streamed down his cheeks, they would never get back what they had lost, but they could entrust a better future for those who would come after them. 

_ Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe… _

_ The Land’s alive, so believe… _

His song had turned into a prayer, and he just hoped that it would be enough to bind Zodiark. 

_ Feel _

He felt the breeze of the wind in Amaurot whenever he spent time outside with his friends.

_ Think _

He thought of the time he and Hythlodaeus would tease Hades, and try to get a reaction from him.

_ Teach _

He thought of the time both of them would teach him how to cook, even if he never could perfect it.

_ Hear _

He heard their voices, and their laughter. Their scoldings and their worries.

_ Tell _

He would tell them how much they meant to him.

_ Hope _

He hoped they would meet again. 

_ Wish _

He wished for their lives to go back to their peaceful selves. 

_ Roam _

He would roam the entire star if it meant that he would see them again.

_ Sleep _

He willed for Zodiark to be bound.

_ Sleep _

_ Hyth, Hades, forgive me. _

_ Sleep on _

His world shattered into fourteen and he was no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah answers got stuck in my head, and this was all I could think of while at work....


End file.
